


The punishment

by MissAdler (JulesDizzy)



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Belts, F/M, Light Bondage, RPF, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesDizzy/pseuds/MissAdler
Summary: This is what you get for taking Michael's money.





	The punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently found out about Michael Fassbender's full frontal nudity scene and I got...inspired...
> 
> Special thanks to Lokiismyfavouriteavenger for beta reading. I'd be lost without you!
> 
> Enjoy and leave kudos or comments if you liked it ;)

It had been a tough couple of weeks for me and Michael. He had been working late almost every day and thus left me to myself most of the time. And I had given him signals, even said something, without success. But I had decided to make him take interest in me again - by taking instead of giving. 

Michael came home late, as always, and seemed irritated. He strode into the living room, where I was watching TV, and bent down to me as I was sitting on the couch, placing a kiss on my cheek before whispering into my ear: “I know that you took my money, love.” I grinned for a split-second; then I attempted to get up, which he held back by putting a firm grip on my throat. He was not just irritated - he was angry. “Don’t even think about it”, he growled slowly. He forced me to slide down from the couch, let go of my throat and opened up his pants. “You will pay for every last penny.” I had made the right move to get his attention, it seemed. He pulled out his huge cock and without another word I started licking, sucking, blowing him. Michael laid back his head and let out a deep grunt. I knew that he liked what I was doing. I had paid for some intentional mistakes in the past, and he had enjoyed it every single time.  
I loved the taste of his cock and the harsh way touch me, gripping my hair as if I would resist him. The marks he left on my body were sometimes hard to cover, but always worth it. Occasionally, I did something to anger him on purpose because I loved his way of anger management. And now he forced his big dick down my throat while I kneeled before him, thirsty for more punishment. With every time my lips went over his bellend his breathing got heavier and when he pulled back my head I knew he was close. Michael loved edging. He did it every time we had sex, even when we went vanilla. 

Michael grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to my feet. For a moment he just looked into my eyes with anger and lust but also love. All of a sudden, his lips crashed onto mine, melting into a harsh and raw but very sensual kiss. His arms went around me as if they were made for it, holding me tightly. He was trapping me rather than embracing me. I felt my body tense as a shiver washed over me. No one had ever kissed me as Michael did with this passion, love, lust and seemingly all his other emotions. It was his way of taking possession but also showing his feelings. When he broke the kiss off and let go of me, he said in his command tone: “Kitchen.” I walked past him towards the kitchen, already knowing his plans. I stopped at the kitchen table and put my hands behind my back. He was right behind me, following me like an inmate, and said quietly: “Don't think I will go easy on you just because you already know the rules.” I winced as I felt him putting his belt around my wrists so tight it doubtlessly would leave marks. Then he opened up my jeans from behind and pulled them down. Michael slowly put one hand underneath my shirt and dug his nails into my back. He left a deep scratch mark, pushing my upper body down with his other hand, while I let out a pained “Ah, Michael….don't hurt….me…” He had me panting before him, already begging for mercy. I could almost hear his sadistic smile. “Learn to behave, and I won't have to punish you, love”, he said calmly and pushed my underwear aside to place his dick between my legs. I felt his bellend at my labia, demanding entrance. He bent over and put one hand at my throat while his other hand laid on my bare buttcheek, then he pushed his cock inside me with a massive thrust. I made the mistake to whimper at his sharp movements, which resulted in Michael grabbing the belt that held my hands together and pull it backwards. I jerked into a more upright position and moaned at his constant thrusts. “Oh….my….Michael….” He was good, so good, at what he was doing. “Don't” - thrust - “fucking” - thrust - “steal” - thrust - “from” - thrust - “me!” He was groaning, shouting out the words with every move, the hand on my throat tightening. I felt how breathing got harder but refused to use the safeword we had agreed on. The lack of air made everything feel more intensive, and just as I felt my climax rise, he released my throat and grabbed my breast instead. “More”, I begged, “please!” Michael knew what I was referring to and undid the belt on my wrists to wrap it around my throat instead. He didn't stop moving his hips, just slowed down a bit. As soon as he was done with the belt, his thrusts got harder and faster again, sending me into an almost numbing orgasm. 

I collapsed onto the table, but Michael pulled me back up on the belt around my throat. I coughed, feeling him pull out. “I’m not done with you yet, love”, he purred into my ear. Keeping a tight grip on the belt, he led me into the bedroom where he turned me towards him and pushed me onto the bed. Like a predator, he crawled over me and put my hands in position above my head. They were pinned to the bed now by only one of his hands, while he used the other one to push back a strand of hair from my face. “You’re so beautiful, why do you always have to be so naughty?”, he whispered in a rather dangerous tone and slid his cock back inside me, slowly this time. I moaned at his moves and winced at the pain that was starting to spread in my wrists. He moved faster with every thrust, still keeping me in place with the one hand that held my arms above my head. I saw the lust in his eyes and I heard it in the deep tones that escaped his mouth, so I pushed up my hips a little and moaned: “Go deep…..deeper!” He grunted and changed pace, moving slower, and I felt how now his cock fully slid inside me. Michael was no longer in control of his expression now and he started to kiss my neck, then suck at it, then bite it. He let go of my hands and buried his underneath my head. I could feel him moaning against my neck as his strokes got faster and faster. I dug my nails into his back, leaving my own set of marks, and moved my hips in sync with his thrusts. Suddenly, he jerked up his head with a final thrust and let out a loud and deep growl. 

Heavily panting, he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside me. We just laid there like this for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. His hand took mine after a while and he said: “Have I not given you enough of me? Do you need to take my money?” I turned to the side, looking at him looking at me. He was so gorgeous and I was so lucky. Smiling, I answered: “Your money is underneath the cookie jar. I’ve been missing you, Michael. I’ve been longing for you and you haven’t been listening.” He also turned to face me with all of his body and gently touched my face. “Oh love, you are impossible. But I can’t argue with your ways.” He grinned and kissed my nose and pulled me into a warm and loving hug. “And most importantly”, he went on in a quiet voice, “you are mine.”


End file.
